Pique Deary
by Pixie-Alleth
Summary: Ino kesal setengah mati karena Shikamaru membuatnya menunggu selama dua jam di hutan Nara. Terlebih lagi, saat pasangan Uzumaki terlambat mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang menjalankan misi. Uuh, kekesalannya semakin memuncak saja! Bahkan, ia sudah menyiapkan kata-kata yang baginya pedas untuk memaki sang kekasih.(*Mindt to Read and Review my third canon?)


Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre:_ Com-Rom (Comedy-Romance)_

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: Ino kesal setengah mati karena Shikamaru membuatnya menunggu selama dua jam di hutan Nara. Terlebih lagi, saat pasangan Uzumaki terlambat mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang menjalankan misi. Uuh, kekesalannya semakin memuncak saja! Bahkan, ia sudah menyiapkan kata-kata yang baginya pedas untuk memaki sang kekasih.

* * *

**_Pique Deary_**

_Holly-Crab!_

Bagus! Sekali lagi pemuda itu membuatnya dalam keadaan menunggu, untuk ke sekian kali pria yang sama menjadikannya di situasi menanti. Menjelang matahari menuju singgasana tertinggi, sebelum lelakinya berangkat ke kantor Hokage, sudah menyampaikan perintah untuk menemuinya di hutan klan Nara. Padahal, orangnya sendiri yang berjanji akan datang tepat waktu dan mewanti ia untuk tidak terlambat semenit pun. Tahunya, apa? Realitas membuktikan bias kesal menyertai seluruh urat nadi tubuhnya.

"Sabar, Ino…! Sabar…!" layaknya mantra ajaib yang dapat menyembuhkan berbagai sakit dan luka, gadis itu terus saja melontarkan kalimat yang sama sembari mengelus pelan dadanya. Berasumsi, kalau cara itu efektif untuk memperpanjang rasa tabahnya. Mencoba untuk mendinginkan kepalanya, ia terus saja melafalkan untaian lisan yang tak ubah.

Kali ini, jangan harap adanya toleransi. Tidak akan ada namanya kompensasi, dan tak berlaku lagi pembelaan jitu dalam bentuk apapun. Kesalnya sudah tak terkira-kira, sebalnya melebihi dari apa yang bisa ia duga. Ternyata, benar adanya bahwa menunggu merupakan pekerjaan paling melelahkan di dunia, walau yang dilakukan hanya duduk di tempat yang sama – dalam artian, tak memiliki aktivitas yang membuatmu mengeluarkan banyak energi.

"Shikamaru…!" geramnya ia, hal ini tentu saja dapat dibuktikan saat mengucapkan satu nama si pembuat kesalnya seraya menunjukan raut murka. Cukup, nampaknya kali ini ia sadar bahwa lafazh yang ia curahkan tidak dapat membuatnya seperti yang ia inginkan. Meremas-remas jemari, menunjukkan betapa gadis itu ingin meremukkan tubuh kekasihnya. Ooh, Nara, cepatlah datang! Atau skema tentang menyakitimu yang kini bertahta di benak gadis ini akan sukses terealisasi. Yakin saja, kau akan sakit sendiri!

Deruan napas Yamanaka itu terdengar berat, sesekali ia lemparkan jangkauan netranya pada sekeliling, berusaha mendapati sosok yang sudah sangat di identifikasi. Sayang, ia hanya mendapati beberapa ekor rusa yang sedang sibuk sendiri dengan aktivitas memakan rumput. Memasok oksigen lebih banyak, hal ini ia upayakan untuk mengisi rongga paru-parunya yang terasa sesak.

Padahal, ia sudah berlari dengan tergesanya untuk sampai ke tempat ini – hutan Nara. Ia sudah kelimpungan agar tidak terlambat, setengah mati mempercepat langkah bahkan meloncati tiap dahan pohon agar sesegeranya tiba. Na'as, begitu sampai di tujuan, orang yang memintanya datang tepat waktu malah belum menunjukan eksistensinya.

Alhasil, dari enam puluh menit yang lalu ia duduk di hamparan luas pada area khusus kepemilikan keluarga pacarnya. Tak ayal, membuat rasa jengah menyelebungi otaknya. Dua jam telah meniti, entah apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru di alokasi yang berbeda dengannya saat ini, hingga lelaki itu melupakan janjinya sendiri. Dari mimik wajahnya, tak pelak menunjukan rona-rona akan memaki pemuda itu habis-habisan bila sesampainya Shikamaru nanti.

Alih-alih terus diam dan menikmati sakit hatinya, Ino beranjak dari posisi semula. Berdiri, lalu di lanjutkan dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi – meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku disebabkan menunggu. Menghela napas sekali lagi, mungkin akan lebih baik bila ia langsung mendatangi pemudanya di kediaman Nara. Yaa, Shikamaru pasti saat ini tengah terlelap di atas kasur empuknya.

"Awas saja dia!" ancamnya, entah untuk di dengar siapa. Sebab, yang ada di situ hanya ia sendiri dan beberapa ekor binatang yang dirawat keluarga Nara. Mana mungkin, ia berbicara pada hewan-hewan peliharaan klan pacarnya. Menanti, tak semerta-merta membuatnya menjadi gila. Mulai menjejakkan kakinya, dengan agak terburu gadis itu melangkah menuju rumah Shikamaru.

Di perjalanan, yang ia pikirkan hanya satu, membangunkan Shikamaru dan memberikan lelaki itu tiga atau empat pukulan di bagian tubuhnya. Tak lupa pula mengatakan, bahwa betapa ia telah berhasil seperti orang bodoh saja karenanya. Destinasinya tak urung beralih, hingga dari sudut lain ia dengar suara yang sudah sangat ia kenali memanggil namanya.

"Inoo…!" Sakura, menyebut panggilannya. Sontak gadis itu menghentikan tapakan kaki, dan berpindah arah menuju sahabatnya yang tengah hamil tua. Belum mengatakan apa-apa, Ino malah mengamati Sakura dari pangkal kaki hingga ujung rambut. Sakura yang sadar menerima picingan mata meneliti itu, jadi ikut melihati dirinya sendiri. Di pikirnya, mungkin ada yang ganjil pada penampilannya.

"Kau, kenapa jalan-jalan sendiri? Kan, aku sudah melarangmu!" hardiknya. Ooh, jangan lupakan juga sebentuk raut sebal bercampur khawatir itu. Orang yang menerima tudingan cuma bisa membalas dengan senyuman, serta menampilkan rona muka nan manis. Ancang-ancang sudah ia ambil untuk memverbalisasikan alasannya, "aku tidak sendiri."

"Lalu?" terdengar sarkatis, sebab tidak didapatinya kawan yang menemani sahabatnya yang tengah mengandung delapan bulan tersebut – jadi, jelas saja ia merasa takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap nyonya Uzumaki itu dan bayinya. Alih-alih melisankan perujaran, Sakura menyahuti dengan menunjuk pada direksi warung ramen Ichiraku. Beberapa saat kemudian, keluar sosok sang suami Sakura seraya melempar sunggingan bibir khasnya.

" Haai, Ino…!" sapa Naruto sambil mendekati kedua sahabat itu, masih saja mempertontonkan runcingan bibir di tiap ujungnya. Namun, begitu tepat berhadapan dengan kekasih Shikamaru, Hokage keenam itu nampak kebingungan untuk mencetuskan sesuatu di dalam benaknya. Ragu, wanti-wanti hal buruk akan menimpanya bila…

" Anda kenapa, Hokage-_sama_?" tanya Ino dengan aksen formal, begitu ditemukannya air muka Naruto yang tak biasa.

"Aah, panggil namaku saja!" ck…! Intermezzo, sengaja ia memperpanjang durasi bicara untuk menemukan titik tepatnya ia menyampaikan apa yang harus ia beritahukan.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, Naruto? Aku harus segera ke rumah Shikamaru." Makin gelagapan, kedua pasang suami-istri itu tampak terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja Ino bahasakan. Aneh, tentu ada yang janggal di sini. Yamanaka itu memilih tak peduli, ia sudah melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh. Dan akan semakin merentang jarak, apabila tidak dihentikan oleh kedua pasangan Uzumaki itu.

"Kau mencari Shikamaru, yaa?" ancap Ino mengangguk usai mendapat tanya dari Naruto, kali ini ia menemukan alasan yang lebih tepat untuk tidak sesegeranya ke kediaman kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana, yaaa?" calon ayah muda itu begitu kebingungan sendiri untuk menuturkan kalimatnya. Ia menimbang-nimbang, tingkat kewaspadaannya sontak meningkat ketika menemukan Ino menatapnya dengan delikan menakutkan.

"Tadi menjelang siang, aku memberikan misi pada Shikamaru. Jadi, ia memintaku untuk memberitahumu karena…"

"Apaa…?" belum tuntas kalimat yang akan Naruto sampaikan, cepat-cepat Ino menginterupsinya dengan bertanya demikian. Terkaget, tentu saja hal itu akan terjadi padanya. Memberikan mimik muka yang seperti tidak percaya, senyuman Ino pun terlihat tak sewajarnya. Pandangan perempuan yang memiliki ikat rambut _pony tail_ itu berpindah-pindah antar Sakura dan suaminya, berulang-ulang.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Naruto!" tudingnya, refleksi dari kejutan yang sama sekali di luar ranah estimasinya.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini kami baru mau mendatangimu di hutan Nara." Sial! Tidak tahukah mereka itu, kalau si gadis Yamanaka sudah menghabiskan lebih dari seratus dua puluh menit untuk menunggu Shikamaru? Lantas, semua itu ia lakukan hanya karena pesan yang tidak tersampaikan padanya. Benar, sia-sia saja ia duduk serta harap-harap cemas.

"Kau sudah diminta dari siang, dan kau membiarkanku menunggunya di hutan selama dua jam?" sebal, terang saja ia akan merasakan perasaan tersebut. Lagipula, tentunya wajar untuk membiarkan kekesalan membumbung tinggi di dirinya bila itu yang terjadi. Naruto tahu, bahaya mengancamnya saat ini. Cepat-cepat ia menengadahkan kedua tangannya ke udara, meminta Ino untuk tidak langsung melampiaskan amarah pada ia.

"Tunggu dulu, sabar!" untunglah, ia Hokage sekarang. Bila tidak gelar Kage disandangnya, maka yakin saja kekasih pemuda Nara itu sudah menarik kerah bajunya, atau bahkan memberikan tamparan keras di kedua pipinya. Sakura pun juga ikut memberikan bantuan, ia terus memberikan cengiran terbaiknya – berharap Ino membuang emosi negatifnya, yang ia tahu itu memiliki kesempatan minim.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah mau mendatangimu dari tadi, hanya saja…" Naruto pertama yang berucap, di mana perkataannya terhenti karena selaan dari sang nyonya.

"Aku tiba-tiba ingin melihat-lihat sesuatu di pasar. Jadi..."

"Kami pergi dulu ke sana, dan berakhir di kedai paman Teuchi…"

"Lalu aku melihatmu." Silih berganti, suami-istri itu saling melontarkan rasiolalisasi secara berseling. Keduanya masih saja menunjukkan senyuman, bahkan selalu menampilkan wajah yang harap dimaklumi atas perbuatan mereka terhadap gadis Yamanaka. Ino menghela napas, mencoba untuk meregulasi emosi dan menetralisir pikirannya. Di tatap kedua rekan seperjuangnya, senyuman paksaan seraya anggukan berisikan tekanan tak senang ia lepaskan.

Ke sekian kali, Ino menghela napas panjang. Bahkan untuk momentum ini, ia tambahkan dengan menggerakan kedua tangan ke depan. Seakan, baru saja melepaskan jurus yang memakan kekuatan tingkat tinggi. "Hahahhhaa…!" ia tertawa dengan amat sangat garingnya, yang mana hal itu juga dilakukan oleh kedua pasang suami-istri di depannya.

Tak mengucapkan apa-apa, sama sekali tidak bersuara, Ino melangkah menjauhi mereka. Terus saja memperdengarkan tawa yang jelas-jelas tidak natural, ia berhasil membuat jarak tempuhnya dengan pasangan Uzumaki itu semakin merentang. Kali ini, tidak ada yang menghentikan pergerakan kakinya untuk terus menyetapak. Jelas saja, kalau tidak ingin hal yang ditakutkan malah terjadi.

"Shikamaru akan pulang sebentar lagi, Ino. Misinya tidaklah sulit," ujar si Hokage. Sempat saja ia berucap demikian saat ruangnya dengan nona Yamanaka telah menjauh. Ino menggeleng. Di pikirnya, kalau memang misi itu mudah, lantas kenapa sang kekasih belum juga ada dan menemuinya. Sungguh, itu spekulasi yang tiada berarti.

Mendapatkan bukti demikian, tak semerta-merta menjauhkan Shikamaru dari tanggung jawab. Tentu, kalau seandainya ia sendiri yang mengucapkannya, jelas hal ini takkan terjadi. Betul, ini juga salah pemuda itu. Kenapa mempercayakan pesan penting pada Naruto, yang notabene tidak dapat diterka apa yang akan dilakukannya? Semisalnya saja kali ini, dititipkan amanah dari tadi siang, dan baru menyampaikannya sore ini. Ohh, benar-benar, _Holly-Crab!_

* * *

o

O

o

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak menyurutkan amarah si nona Yamanaka. Sedari awal sampainya ia di kamar, ia terus saja menggumamkan beberapa kalimat yang mencerminkan kekesalannya. Tak hanya itu, lihat juga guling dan bantal yang menjadi korban amukannya – kusut masai, nampak seperti barang yang tak layak pakai.

Terlebih lagi saat tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di rumahnya, ia baru ingat bahwa dari tadi pagi ibunya pergi ke rumah keluarga di Iwagakure. Kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang bersamanya saat ini juga? Ia benar-benar merasa sial, dan sudah dipersiapkannya pula kata-kata pedas yang akan ia lontarkan terhadap kekasihnya kelak.

Lapar, tentu saja ia akan merasa membutuhkan pasokan makan, sebab dari tadi siang belum menyuap apapun untuk alat pencernaannya. Bangun dari pembaringan, sebentar-sebentar ia mengelus perut ratanya. Betapa tidak beruntungnya ia, karena ditinggal sang ibu, tentu ia harus menyiapkan sendiri semua kebutuhannya – termasuk hidangan malam tentunya. Melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang masak, dibiarkannya pula jendela-jendela kamar terbuka bebas – di mana seharusnya telah terkunci rapat demi keamanannya.

Pergi ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa perlengkapan yang diperlukan untuk membuat mie instan, selama itu pula tak henti mulutnya meyenandungkan lisan yang berisi umpatan. Bahkan, tak ayal sesekali berlagak memarahi Shikamaru. Bertingkah, seolah saat ini sang pacar sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Bibirnya selalu saja mencerocoskan kata-kata yang ia rasa pantas diterima Shikamaru.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang yang ia ingin sekali marahi sudah berada di belakang tubuhnya. Tersenyum tipis, dengan sekali-kali menganggukkan kepala tatkala indera audiotorinya mendengar si gadis menyebutkan namanya. Itulah, karena terlalu sibuk dengan ambisi untuk memaki, Ino jadi tidak mengetahui adanya eksistensi chakra lain. Untung saja, Shikamaru pelakunya – yang tidak mungkin melakukan hal buruk terhadapnya.

Berbalik dengan kedua tangan memegang satu mangkuk berisi mie intans, spontan Ino terkejut karena mendapati kekasihnya kini sudah berhadapan langsung dengannya. Seandainya ia berjalan dengan menunduk ke objek mati yang tengah ia bawa, yakin saja kuah-kuah panas akan mendarat di badan pacarnya. Mundur satu langkah, kontan Ino menaruh kembali benda tak bernyawa itu pada tempat semula.

"Kau, Shikamaru!" alih-alih menunjukan mimik senang, serta-merta gadis itu memberikan tampang tak sukanya. Ia sadar, kalau lupa menutup jendela kamar yang dipakai Shikamaru sebagai akses masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak pelak, jari telunjuk sebelah kanannya terarah pada direksi pacarnya. Menghela napas panjang, bersiap melontarkan semua ucapan yang telah ia siapkan – padahal percuma, sebab si subjek telah mengetahuinya.

"Dengar, yaa! Kau menyebalkan. Kenapa malah tidak bilang padaku kalau kau ada misi, malah menyuruh Naruto?" itulah kalimat pembuka dari sesi omelannya yang tentu akan berbuah sangat panjang. Shikamaru sendiri, hanya tersenyum sambil memasukan kedua tangannya di masing-masing saku celana dan sesekali tertunduk.

"Aku membencimu, pergilah kau jauh-jauh dari hidupku, aku tak butuh kau, aku tidak lagi mencintaimu, dan aku juga sudah berhenti menyayangimu!" lanjut, demikian setiap untaian perujaran si nona. Bahkan, kali ini ia menambahkan beberapa pukulan kecil pada kekasihnya – selain menunjuk-nunjuk wajah pria Nara. Sedangkan Shikamaru, ia malah tertawa saja. Entengnya, seperti tidak merasa bersalah apa-apa. Ringannya, ia seakan tak memiliki dosa pada gadisnya.

"Hahahaaa…!"

"Kau masih bisa tertawa, haah?" marahnya Ino makin membeludak saja, untuk _moment_ yang ini ia tidak bisa menahan pukulan agak kerasnya terhadap sang kekasih. Shikamaru sedikit mengaduh, namun bukannya melanjutkan aksi kesakitan, pemuda itu malah meneruskan tawa renyahnya. Jangan bilang, seusai misi tadi, ia menjadi kehilangan kewarasan!

Ino menyerah, ia bungkam dengan arah pandangan selalu terdireksi pada pemuda Nara. Napasnya pun terengah, ketika merasa lelah sebab perlakuan yang telah ia kerjakan. Masih saja menunjukkan rona kesal, kali ini ia alihkan wajahnya pada arah lain, juga tak lupa menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada – mengartikan, rasa sebal yang tiada tara.

Ino tahu, Shikamaru menghela napas pelan pasca tawa yang membuat rasa kesalnya semakin menjulang. Mendekat, pemuda ia mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Lantas, memberikan satu dekapan hangat untuknya. Ino terdiam, seketika ia stagnan di tempat. Lamat-lamat, tangannya bergerak untuk membalas dekapan Shikamaru.

"_Mendokusai_… " mengucapkan kata andalannya dengan setengah berbisik, Ino dengan khidmatnya merengkuh bahkan menumpukan dagunya pada pundak Shikamaru. Sungguh, dengan cara tersebut, siapa yang tidak akan memuji kalau perbuatan pemuda itu memang seksi?

"Tapi aku mencintaimu." Selesai sudah, pastinya tamat! Telah hilang semua emosi tak positif yang mendiami benak Ino. Kontan, ia tersenyum mendapati kekasihnya berucap demikian. Kalah, memang siapa yang berkata bahwa ia menang saat ini? Begitu mudahnya kekesalannya menguap, gampangnya rasa sakit hati yang sedari tadi ia pertahankan pergi.

Maunya, ia memberikan pelajaran penting untuk kekasihnya. Sayang, keinginan tinggal harapan. Ia lupa dengan skema-skemanya untuk menjadikan Shikamaru dalam keadaan menyesal, ia sudah tak ingat rancangan serius untuk membuat Shikamaru jera. Lagi pula, tanyakan pada seluruh wanita, adakah yang tidak luluh demi mendengar ucapan kata cinta dari orang tersayang seraya memeluk erat?

Shikamaru melepaskan rengkuhannya, mendapati raut wajah Ino yang sudah tidak lagi seperti ia pertama kali berdepanan. Gadis itu tersenyum manis untuknya, "misimu tentang apa?" Ino langsung memberikan tanya mengenai tugas yang harus diselesaikan pacarnya. Terang saja, untuk mengusir segala kepayahan yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Mudah, hanya mengantarkan surat untuk pendeta di kuil sebelah utara desa,"jawaban singkat Shikamaru, yang mana hal itu berhasil menumbuhkan satu pertanyaan di otak kekasihnya. Ino terdiam, di pikirnya itu memang bukan beban yang rumit. Rasanya, paling lama untuk Shikamaru menuntaskan misi paling-paling tiga jam. Lalu, kenapa Shikamaru tidak bisa menemuinya sesegera mungkin? Kekasih gadis Yamanaka itu mengerti arti delikan mata menyelidik tersebut, lantas…

"Aku lama, karena…" sengaja Shikamaru mengambangkan penuturannya. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celana. Masih menyembunyikan benda kecil di dalam genggamannya, ia tersenyum tipis pada Ino yang terlihat tidak sabar. Dibukanya jari-jari yang melengkung ke dalam, dan membuat kekasihnya mendapati satu objek yang tidak di dalam prediksinya. Cincin emas putih – lambang pernikahan.

Alih-alih menanyakan apakah gadis itu mau menjadi istrinya, pemuda ia malah mendongakkan satu kali kepalanya. Isyarat untuk mewakili pertanyaan manisnya, tanda meminta gadis itu untuk memberikan jawaban meski tanpa adanya lisan apa-apa. Ooh, ayolah, banyak bicara yang terlalu _so sweet_, bukan gaya Shikamaru tentunya!

Ancap Ino mengangguk, punggung telapak tangan kanan ia arahkan pada bibirnya. Hampir menangis atas perbuatan Shikamaru, ia kontan menciumi bibir kekasihnya tanpa ampun. Shikamaru sendiri, hanya tersenyum di sela-sela bibirnya yang menerima bekapan dengan bertubi. Membalas sebisanya, ia bukan tipe pria ganas yang mudah balik menyerang setiap sentuhan lugu pacarnya. Berhenti, Ino mengarahkan direksi retina pada Shikamaru, bersiap untuk berkata…

"Aku takkan membencimu, jangan jauh-jauh dari hidupku, aku butuh kau, aku akan terus mencintaimu, dan aku juga tidak akan berhenti menyayangimu!" aah, rasanya ia lupa bahwa di beberapa menit yang lalu, gadis itu mengatakan ungkapan yang tak berbanding lurus dengan verbalisasinya barusan. Sudahlah, tidak ada yang peduli. Sebaiknya, ucapkan saja kata selamat, sebab paling lama sebulan lagi marganya akan berpindah menjadi Nara.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_A/N_**

Pertama-tama, bukannya mempersiapkan diri untuk UAS yang tinggal hitungan hari, saya malah melenceng dari jalur dan menulis satu fic gaje. Saya juga sudah lama tidak buat fic dengan sudut pandang orang ketiga, semoga fic ini ga seburuk yang saya duga. Terakhir kali, itu di Edoseika Flowers chap dua.*ada yang baru nyadar.

Okeee, entah apalagi fic abal yang saya buat. Hanya saja, kemarin Rho-_chan_ a.k.a moms para anggota C-SIF me-_reques_t ke saya satu fic Com-Rom, jadilah fic ga jelas satu ini. Serius, awalnya mau buat ficlet, tapi yang ada selesai ngetik ceritanya saja sudah nyampe 2500 kata lebih. Jelas, tidak akan pernah bisa di sebut ficlet!*mungkin, bukan bakat saya di ficlet.

Fic ini tentunya untuk semua shikaino-shipper. Jelas terspesial buat shikaino _hardcore_, Nufze, _my lovely moms and sweety_ Rho-_chan_! Juga untuk semua saudara-saudaraku di twitter. _Oh, god, I love you so much, guys!_ Untuk moment NaruSaku, saya khususkan untuk bebebku yang selalu ngambek minta adegan NaruSaku dibanyakin di tiap fic saya. Bisa dianggap, fic ini versi canon dari _Regrets Baby_.

_Holly-Crab _itu, saya artikan untuk ungkapan rasa kesal yang tidak diduga. Saya sering mengucapkannya, apa bila saya merasa demikian. Biasanya, yang berhubungan dengan tugas. Hehehheheee…!*ketahuan ancurnya jadi mahasiswa.

Terakhir, saya ingin tahu tanggapan kalian tentang fic ini. Mohon untuk meninggalkan pesan melalui review, yaaa? Juga, tolong bantu saya untuk mengkoreksi kesalahan. Saya juga tentunya masih banyak kesalahan dan butuh banyak belajar.* baru jadi amatiran, dan dia sudah sok pintar saja.

So, review pleeaseee…!

Salam,

Pixie (Yank)-_chan_


End file.
